Caught Out
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Series of some unknown number of times Cal and Gillian are almost or are caught being closer than usual.
1. Cube Arguments

**Authors Note: **Some of the reviewers for Life Coaching said that they wanted me to test my idea of having Cal and Gillian getting caught kissing/being adorable. So here goes. I don't much like this one but hopefully I can get better.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Life Coaching, they made me real happy. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with the show or it's characters.

* * *

**Cube Argument**

**

* * *

**

She couldn't take it any more. Gillian had been informed that Cal had went behind her back once again, although this time was possibly one of his worst gambles: he had put almost all the company's assests on one promise to a twisted lawyer so that if Cal broke the deal (which Gillian knew was quite likely) he would lose all of their jobs. He was talking to - well, at - Torres in the middle of the corridor, getting ever closer to the wall as he continued to advance on her body whilst she moved backwards away from him. Gillian walked towards them and didn't allow him to finish whatever it was he was trying to reprimand the younger woman for.

"A word please? Now."

Grabbing his forearm she pulled him along to the Cube since it was the closest to their present location in the corridor. He smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively which only served to add to her evident anger, "Feisty today, are we?"

She closed the door behind Cal after making sure the walls had been adjusted so nobody could see into their argument, and stormed across to the other side of the room with her arms folded across her chest.

"Cal, you have to stop messing me around. I will quit and you know that I'm telling the truth."

He paused to read her expression, he knew it was one of the times when she would permit him to do this so he took his time to stare at her facial features. "You mean it now as a threat but deep down you could never actually leave the Lightman Group."

"Oh really? You think you and your company are that important?"

"It's your company as well as mine."

Gillian let out a sharp laugh, "It hasn't ever been _my_ company. You have always won over in the end if we're having an argument, no matter if I am right or not."

"You leave and this whole place will go under. As you may have noticed and mentioned sometimes I would not be able to keep afloat if you don't keep everything going smoothly."

"I would rather be somewhere that appreciates those facts though. You never pick up on them, only ever the flaws that I have." They both knew that she would be welcomed with open arms to most businesses in the country once she showed what she was capable of and that terrified Cal: he didn't know what he would do if he came up against her if they were trying to outdo each other's client in the future. She couldn't leave.

"That isn't true. I compliment you all the time." He knew it wasn't entirely true what he was saying but he wanted to make himself feel as though he wasn't useless when it came to Gillian. "Please don't quit, Gill." He looked staright into her eyes, desperatly trying to show her that he truly didn't know what would happen if she disappeared from this place.

"It won't make any difference what I do. You'll still have your darling company to care about."

"Everything about this company will cease to exist if you leave it behind."

"Why should I even care if I'm not going to be there?"

"I thought you would at least still want to be my friend."

She looked down to the floor away form his face so that it hopefully wouldn't hurt as much when she said what was in the deepest part of her heart. "I honestly don't know if I will Cal."

It hurt her just as muh as she feared. She hated herself for feeling like she was trapped, but with Cal treating her like dirt every day and her life suddenly not moving forward she only wanted out.

She couldn't understand what happened next. One second they were standing glaring at each other, the next moment she felt his mouth pressed down on her own. She pushed the palms of her hands against his chest and separated them.

"What the hell?"

Cal shrugged, knowing that she had enjoyed that little kiss by the look in her eyes. It was obvious she would from almost the minute they met in her office years previous.

"Seriously Cal, you can't just kiss me and not explain yourself!"

"I thought it might make you feel better." He continued to look at her face and caught a small glimpse of how amused she was with what he had said. The anger she had previously shown had all dissipated by now and he knew she didn't truly want an answer, she just had to let her confusion out in some way. So he shifted closer to her again, this time slower so she had the opportunity to walk away from him if she felt the need. She did not move an inch. When he pressed her back against the wall she allowed it and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Their altercation was interrupted almost as soon as it started though. They heard the door to the Cube being opened from the outside as their lips continued to try to take control of the other's. They hastily broke off and looked round to the door, making sure they was a little more distance between them just as Torres walked in and looked at them in surprise since they weren't still screaming at each other. Their arguments usually lasted a least a few hours until she silently forgave him or they simply pretended it had not happened.

Cal was first to break the silence between the three of them since Torres was waiting for an explanation to why they were still using the interrogation room as a hostel for their raised voices and Gillian was attempting to get her thoughts back on track after allowing more than one kiss to happen between herself and Cal. "So we're okay?"

Gillian began to glare again as words regained their ability to form, "No, we'll talk more later."

"Yeah, talk," Cal looked at her with a smirk threatening to play out over his mouth. Torres had no idea what was happening between her two bosses but knew that there was something going on that they didn't want to share. Not that they usually shared anything with her, she was just the good reader that still wasn't included fully in the team. Even Loker was respected more than she was, yet the looks that Lightman and Foster were giving to each other at this moment conveyed that the events of their session in the Cube was going to be kept between just the two of them for a very long time to come.


	2. Flicking Through Time

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the support of this fic. I promise to try to update quicker next time, I've just been busy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with the show or it's characters.

* * *

**Flicking Through Time**

**

* * *

**

"Who are you hiding from then?" Gillian heard Cal's voice from the doorway to his personal library and looked over from her position on the ladder. She knew she wouldn't be chastised for being in there since they allowed each other into their lives in almost every way.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were back," she motioned to the books beside her, "I was trying to find a book but then got distracted by this photo album that was on the shelf."

"When's it from?"

"Mostly when Emily was a baby but there are some from after we met."

"Oh yeah, any of me looking even more handsome than I do now?" Gillian laughed out loud but nodded anyway.

Looking back down to her lap she said quietly, "You were so content back then."

"Not all the time Gill. I mean, Emily was the best thing to happen to me in my life but there was no chance of Zoe and I lasting, you could probably sense that during our first few weeks if knowing each other.

"No I couldn't because I was blissfully happy with Alec and believed anyone married felt like me."

He leaned over the book, resting his forehead on hers so he was looking at the photographs upside down. They both smirked as she turned the page over to one where he was sticking his tongue out at a pouting toddler Emily.

"Want to move over to the window so I can see these the proper way up?"

"Okay," she said, standing up and descending down the one step at the bottom. Cal allowed her to move forward first and then placed his hands on either side of her waist as she walked. He was expecting her to protest in some was so was pleasantly surprised when she did not say a word and flashed him a perfect smile when the sat in front of the pale setting sunlight, their sides touching since they were so close together. They found a page from a New Years party that the Lightman Group - after Gillian's incessant pleading - had held. It had been the last turn of the year of Cal's marriage so there were hardly and of that couple but the number of ones that included the company owners together made up for it.

Looking at them Gillian remembered it had been one of the nights Alec had been unavoidably kept late at work so she had took comfort in the simple act of being near her best friend. Cal recalled the night too: he hated seeing his best partner that upset and had tried to cheer her up for the entire time, it had resulted however in yet another argument at home with Zoe who was annoyed that he hadn't spent very much time with her but when he had tried to explain he ended up on the couch for a week.

Back in the present day Gillian was trying to distract both their thoughts by trying to make fun of her old hairstyle which had been dark and long, whilst Cal just stared at her face as she spoke animatedly about the physical changes that they had went through in the past few years. They started to talk about everything, soon forgetting the photo album that was sat on their knees and Gillian didn't even realize she had been resting her head on his shoulder until he moved and sat up straighter.

"Sorry," she muttered, sitting back up properly then saw how Cal was moving his arm as if it had been behind her before. She also notices that a little heat had disappeared from her back and upper arm causing her to wonder whether he had only shifted his position before she saw that he had had his arm around her.

Cal mumbled that she had nothing to apologize for but the awkward situation between them was already setting in. They hadn't felt so uncomfortable in a silence with each other for longer than they could think of. It only happened when something happened that made them seriously think about what their relationship could actually be classified as; they used to be best friends but they both knew that it was more than just that now.

They accidentally caught the others' eyes in their cautious avoidance and it was only then that they noticed how dark it was outside as the moonlight reflected and clashed with their two set of deep eyes. and the whole situation managed to catch them off guard. Gillian knew it would cause problems if she stayed with him in the small private room which they were sat in but her body was not letting her stand or talk or do anything coherently. She felt him lazily run the side of his finger up and down her arm and found his gaze again as he had begun to stare at her once more. This time there was no breaking of eye contact as his palm travelled up and stopped on the slight blush that had taken residence in her cheeks.

She had promised herself this would not happen until they talked about the consequences but that didn't even stop her from closing her eyes, leaning over and pressing their mouths together in a lip-bruising kiss. His hair got tangled around her slender fingers while he took her face in both hands to pull her closer. As they quickly ran out of air from the surprise their mouths separated but stayed nearer to each other than usually.

"You're angry," Cal said matter of factly.

"Not at you. You've done nothing wrong. It's just _this_, we've not spoke about it at all and, honestly, I don't know if I can trust you in this way or not."

"You have no idea what hold you have over me. My beautiful, smart, witty, bloody marvelous Dr Foster," he broke up each of the adjectives with a gentle kiss to her lips. Cal allowed her to see into his real feelings this one time, to let her see that he didn't intend to hurt her or go with someone else if she gave them a chance of working at a new kind of relationship between the two of them. Gillian brought her legs up and put them underneath her as some kind of protection against letting her feelings get the better of her, both of them having forgot about the photo album that was now lying on the floor below them. Knowing the fight against it was futile she decided to do what she believed was the most promising course of action, and pulled him by the shirt back to her body so she could give him another, literally breath-taking, kiss.

They continued to deepen the contact with their partner until they heard an exclaimed version of the word, "Dad!" coming from the doorway. Their lips parted quicker than they would have thought possible, just in time to see Emily's eyes widen at the shock of who was on the other end of her father's hands.

"Gillian? I thought you both might have thought to inform me of this kind of thing first. I would have expected a more romantic - or sleazy - place to be honest."

"Well... it just sort of.. you know-" Stumbling over her words, trying to convey the suddenness with her hand actions, Gillian looked desperately over at Cal.

"Calm down Gill, she's only teasing us. She doesn't realize you are on my side now."

"Oi, I'm not getting involved in your domestic disputes!"

"God, you're even talking like him now. This is far too much change for one night!"

"Get out. Go on, you're not welcome here just now," he said, moving in front of Emily until she was out of the door as Gillian just looked on with a huge smile on her mouth.

Eventually Emily agreed to go home but not before making some jokes about playing safe and getting into a bed at a reasonable hour of night.

When they were completely alone again Gillian scrunched her eyebrows together as he came back over to wrap his arms around her torso, "I don't really sound like you, do I?" He grinned and joined their mouths again.


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**Authors Note: **I just don't know how it took so long for me to update this. I'm not even going to promise to be quicker, I don't even know how many more for this I'll try to do. I apologize.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show.

* * *

**Green Eyed Monster**

* * *

Leaving the ex-professional football player sitting alone in the Cube, Gillian walked out and over to Cal who had been laying back in his chair watching her question the man.

"I don't think I've ever seen you flirt so much with another guy," he mentioned as she sat on the desk in front of him.

"Well, what's not to like, he used to be a sports star and he is very easy on the eye. Are you a little jealous Cal?"

"Me, jealous? Never. The truth is I know that no matter what you act like around other people you'll always end up back in my office making quirky remarks about food that nobody else cares about."

Gillian started to fidget with the pen in her hand as she told him, "I got a result and the truth. Does it really matter to you how I managed it?"

"I just want to make sure you realize what you do to people."

"I guess the next step of your 'Dr Foster help plan' will be to make me wear longer skirts and turtleneck sweaters so as not to warrant as much attention."

Cal laughed out loud at this point, "Seven years together and you still don't understand your skirts can never look too short and you hardly ever wear outfits that show enough skin.

"And I wonder why that is," she sarcastically replied as she watched him try to subtly glance up and down her legs a few times. She didn't say anything or chastise him in any way because she enjoyed the clear attraction he felt for her, and always wanted to see how far he would get before deciding to wait for the next opportunity.

He however was oblivious to the number of times she covertly checked him out, at the beginning she hadn't even realized she was doing it but gradually she began to welcome the different kinds of chances she got. The tension between them had never been planned or acted upon with anything more than words or slight touches but Gillian guessed it would only be a little while before they did something they probably should not do. At this very moment she wanted that time to just hurry up and happen because of her desire to see the lust and love - that she saw every time he looked at her - up close and dark enough so that she would be capable of seeing the exact same expression from her own eyes mirrored in his. But they were both far too scared to admit what they wanted to the other, and Cal was usually already preoccupied with someone who was younger, blonder and more toned to pick up when she was attempting to get him interested.

"Oi, Gill, I know it's easy to get distracted by my rugged good looks but we are in the middle of a case."

"When has the Lightman Group ever cared more about the investigations than the people who solve them?"

"Since we start toeing that line that you love to go on about with us."

"What if I want to test out how far that line can be pushed at times?" Here face was mere inched away from his and he was too taken in by her facial features to see how much flesh he would be permitted to see down her loose white blouse because of the angle she was leaning down at.

"Then I would ask you what you've done with my sensible, sober partner."

"I put her in with one hot guy and react to the other guy who I prefer."

Gillian edged forward until there was no space at all between them, "What are you going to do now Dr Lightman?"

His voice was even quieter than hers when he eventually answered with "Kiss you."

Before he took his chances with pressing their lips together he let his hand find her bare calf and watched as her eyelids fluttered closed as his hand made contact with her knee and thigh. She subconsciously licked her lip waiting for the contact to happen but it didn't come. Just when he got the courage needed to kiss her they heard somebody open the door to get in. They managed to create some distance between their lips before Loker noticed the room was already being used.

Eli only had to look at the expressions on his bosses' faces to work out he had interrupted something special and instantly had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he would have to continue with no pay for longer than he had previously been told. The three of them looked around in an awkward silence for a while before any of them chose to speak, surprisingly it was Gillian who took the chance,

"Have you got some pressing issue or plausible excuse for you to be standing around like an idiot?" Her word choice caused Loker's suspicions to rise exponentially as he hardly ever saw his female boss this flustered. "I was just going to be checking the thresholds for the recorders but it can wait. Really, it's fine, get back to doing whatever you two were doing before I appeared."

The couple's eyes narrowed, silently asking what he knew. "Your hand is still on her leg," he pointed out before hastily turning and rushing out of the room.

Cal finally moved his hand away from her with a sigh. "You're a bit late with that action aren't you?" She said to him.

"Play nice, Gill. They already think we've been shagging for years anyway."

"No they don't!" Cal arched his eyebrow, causing her to think about how their employees acted around them when they were together.

"Okay maybe they know we admire each other but that's all."

Cal had risen to his feet by now and had placed his hands on the table either side of her, not allowing her to run away if she had tried. She carried on talking about how she didn't know of anyone who suspected anything was going on between them. He stopped the speech mid-sentence by surprising both of them with a sudden kiss. After their lips broke apart and she caught her breath back she quietly told him, "If you dare apologize for that Cal, so help me God, I will kill you."

"I would never have said sorry regarding kissing you. By the way I think you should go and flirt with the footballer again; you look hot as hell when you do."

Gillian responded by hitting him hard on the shoulder but laughed at the same time, "It would be my pleasure," as she began to walk away he heard her mutter, "I wonder if he's as stupid as you are since he's just as cute."


	4. Lucky Mascot

**Authors Note: **So I kind of forgot they actually had to get caught so the last section was quickly thought up. :P Only going to have one more chapter in this series after this.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I'm anything more than a fangirl considering how much I miss the show?

* * *

**Lucky Mascot**

* * *

"No way. I am not giving you my money to feed your habit!"

"Gill, it's only for one more go. I promise to double whatever you give me on one bet."

Cal and Gillian had paid for tickets for the main members of their staff to go to Vegas as a thank you for all the hard work of the past year. Both of them had had to flirt and beg the other before it had even taken place since it was initially Gillian's idea for the trip but Cal's powers that had made it get booked for the gambling capital. So here they were; Cal had already lost the money he had brought with him and Gillian had took all of his credit cards from him before he left which meant he couldn't even withdraw from anywhere.

"Cal, it's not going to happen and before you go find any of our friends I've made them promise not to give you a single dime."

He grinned at her before replying with, "As if I can't make them fear for their jobs if they don't."

Gillian glared at him while also flicking her hair from falling across her face, "Fine. I'll just follow you around to make sure you do nothing like that."

Cal took a couple of steps forward to close some of the distance between them. "You'll just start all those rumors about us again." Previous to this getaway they had been subject to the majority of their mutual acquaintances insisting that they had finally built up the courage to take their relationship a step further, no matter how much the two in question assured them nothing like that was going to happen in the near future.

She continued to glare at him yet reached into her clutch bag and took out a small wad of money in Cal's terms but substantial to anyone else.

"This is all I have to spend. You had better give me it back doubled and with interest."

"All you have left to _spend_? So how much have you won in extra bills?"

"Enough to make our company survive a few more months. I have learnt a thing or two about gambling since meeting you."

"Thanks love," they looked into the other's eyes for a moment before he turned with her money to the roulette wheel.

Gillian grabbed his arm before he took any more movements. "Cal, do anything with my money but roulette, please," she knew her pleading would not get anywhere but she had to try to show him how she felt now and again.

The small white ball bounced over the red and black numbers and Gillian stared in amazement as it rested in the single green 0 area.

"Cal that's... that's what you just put your money on, right?"

"You'd better believe it love."

Gillian continued to stumble over her words, "But... What... How?"

"Maybe you're my lucky mascot," he answered with a wink and a smirk.

As they continued to maintain their eye contact everything else - the roulette wheel, chips and all the other people - seemed to fade away to darkness. Almost a decade of memories flashed through their heads and neither totally realized or understood what happened next. His right hand moved up to her face and into her hair, as she stepped closer to his body he pulled her face to his and their mouths joined with each other.

Her arms went around his neck while their tongues gained entry to the previously forbidden territory. They both knew subconsciously that there were in fact reasons why they couldn't go much further down in this room do quickly broke apart with a couple of small, breathless kisses. Cal took hold of his partner's hand and dragged her away to collect their - her - winnings before heading in the direction of the elevators that would take them to their adjoining rooms.

As they waited for it to descend to their level Gillian suddenly became serious with him, "This isn't going to be a one-night stand is it Cal? I need to know if we do what we're going to do you'll be, I don't know, committed to us. The rumors will be bad enough without the mocking of me just being another conquest in your life."

Cal turned his head to face her and promised her it wouldn't be a one-time event if he got his way. Their lips were on the other personas soon as they were in the empty elevator.

She wanted to blame it on being in a different place yet everyone knew the couple had been to various cities together and hadn't acted on their feelings. Usually she was a little more dressed up when in casinos like this one but was currently in jeans and a loose fitting shirt because she had been called down so abruptly by Cal for the money. Cal quickly glanced down at what she was wearing and couldn't help but think she was even more gorgeous in casual clothes than when she got made up.

Instinct silently directed them straight to Gillian's room, correctly assuming her room would still be neat and welcoming on the eye even after being here a few days, unlike Cal's which looked as though a missile had hit it. Once inside he pressed her against the nearest wall and didn't waste any time in starting to undo the buttons on her top. She had no desire to stop them moving so fast, instead she preferred this way because she got to be the girl with Cal unlike previous times when she had only got to say a greeting to the girls.

He only had one button left when they heard an unexpected knock on the door. Cal mumbled an expletive whilst Gillian attempted to make herself look presentable again by doing up her shirt and running her fingers through her scrunched up hair.

Opening the door she saw Ria standing there with a bottle of wine in her hand, "I thought you might like to join in the drinking that everyone else seems to be taking part in downstairs." She stopped talking when she saw Cal leaning back behind Gillian; she instantly knew what they had been doing judging by their messed up clothing and deep scarlet blushes, "Or maybe I should just leave you to get back to your own kind of entertainment?"

The older female nodded and replied through gritted teeth, annoyed at being interrupted by one of their employees, "I think that's the best idea. Oh, and if you breathe a word of what you've just guessed about us to _anybody _consider yourself fired."

She closed the door at Ria turned back to the stairs whilst Cal immediately took hold of her waist from behind and kissed along her shoulder and neck. "I always knew you could terrify our staff Gill. Who knew it would take sex to do that?"

She laughed in response along with hitting his arm playfully as she faced him again and pressed their lips back together, "Now where were exactly?"


	5. Sugar Salary

**Authors Note: **Last part of this fic. Thanks for all the sweet reviews and favouriting, I love you. This is not the end of me and LTM fic though, I will return some day. I don't like the ending too much but oh well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own a thing to do with the show except the DVDs.

* * *

**Sugar Salary**

* * *

Gillian looked up from her computer screen as she heard Cal stroll into her office. His hands were behind his back and she knew he was hiding something from her. He sat down opposite her, making sure he took as long as he could before giving her a chocolate cupcake covered in dark chocolate icing.

"Happy birthday, love."

She narrowed her light eyes as they travelled between his face and the cake she was using all her restraint not to devour right there and then,

"You remembered? Or did Ria happen to bring it up?"

"Hey! I found out your birthdate seven years ago - Iadmit I don't know the exact day we met or officially opened this place, but I remember the important things like my best friend turning 43," he watched as she opened her mouth to protest, "Don't even try."

The chocolate was getting increasingly more tempting and Cal pushed it closer to her before she literally stopped noticing there was anybody else in the room.

"I could have bought you hundreds more," he started as she finally began to peel away the paper wrapper encasing her present, "but I don't want you getting an even bigger sugar high than you will from this."

A small pout was visible through the layer of frosting that was masking her pink lips. Gillian looked like a child at Christmas regarding how much she was enjoying the treat yet she pulled it away from her mouth to scoop some of the icing on to her forefinger and offer it to Cal. He tried to refuse but she just stood up and moved around to him, glaring. Not trusting what she would do if he declined further he let their fingers collide and took the icing, borth of them attempting to ignore what the contact betwen thier skin had done to their internal functioning and and coherency.

Gillian sat on the edge of the desk, crossing one leg over the other as they gazed at each other in the comfortable silence that they had grown used to.

"You know, Cal, if we ever want to do the clever thing and save our company, our little baby, from finacial ruin I would happily be paid in smaller versions of this," she commented, motioning to the cupcake. Cal replied after rolling his eyes disbelievingly at her,

"Did your parents never try to ward you off sugar?"

"Yes. That's exactly why I love it so much now; I'm making up for lost years."

"Considering how much we - 'our little baby' - is taking in at the moment those lost years would be made up for within one year if I paid you in cake. Can you imagine what you would look like if I allowed that?"

"But it would be such a tasty way to end the month." Talking allowed them to have a reason to still be in each other's company, and Gillian could finish off the gift while he said his half of the conversation.

"As opposed to seeing 'The Lightman Group' on your bank account, paying you a lovely sum?" he asked with mock hurt. As he got up to leave she pushed against his shoulder while softly giggling, the kind of playful touching they let the other take part in which caused them both to end up grinning widely.

"Do you think I can still attempt to make everyone else believe I'm under 40?"

"Gill, since we met you have become more clever and devious than I ever thought you would, I think people will believe anything you tell them."

"Good answer, you even take all the credit for yourself." She smirked and pressed a kiss on to his cheek. She felt the stubble that had grown over the past couple of days against her lips but it didn't bother her like it would with other women she knew. True enough, she thought that she would love kissing Cal no matter how long he had gone without the vain acts of personal grooming. Even when he was being a jerk to her and not giving her chocolate she always had an urge to hug or kiss him, she couldn't help it.

As she took her lips off his skin she had to use her thumb to wipe away the lipstick stain she left. Her hand stayed there longer than was necessary but neither minded as their eyes refused to break apart. They would give anything at this moment to feel the other person's hand in their hair and all over their body but were interrupted suddenly by a small cough from the door to her office.

Both pairs of arms hastily dropped to their sides but knew it was far too late when they saw the smug look on Zoe's face.

"I thought you said that personal relationships between co-workers never end well Cal."

"That was when I thought you were the best thing that could happen, before Emily and this company."

"You mean before the charming Dr Foster?"

Cal shrugged and tried to hide his disappointment as Gillian gradually moved further away from him.

"What are you doing here? I thought we had installed expensive silly equipment to stop you walking within a mile of this building."

Zoe glared at him as she replied, "Just thought you should know your last court case worked out well for you. Also, wondered if you want to celebrate tonight?"

"I'm already taken; Gillian and I are going for dinner." Gillian turned to him sharply wanting to know when he had become her personal assistant in charge of her calendar. Before she got the chance to say anything he spoke to her, "Oh shush Gillian, as if anyone else is planning on spending tonight with you." She rolled her eyes since she knew he was only teasing her. The reason behind her edging away from Cal was not because of him, it was because she detested being in a room with Zoe, never mind hear her talk about them as if they had cheated on their spouses years ago when they were married.

Meanwhile, Zoe was watching their exchange and noticed that even when they were not saying words out loud that their expressions continued to change without their knowledge, subconsciously telling the other person how exactly they were feeling. Zoe didn't understand the looks but they seemed to do it naturally which made her feel as though she could leave and they wouldn't realize she was gone.

The three of them stood looking at each other alternately, not entirely sure what to do next until Zoe decided her time to depart was long overdue. When she was out of the room the two remaining faced each other as Gillian broke the silence, "Please don't tell me you are still bedding her."

He shook his head vehemently and walked towards her, kissing her forehead when he was close enough. "Happy birthday love."


End file.
